


Cool

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment as Letty comes home, set inside the fourth movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_rose/gifts).



"We cool?"

Mia looked at her, giving that little look and sound of surprise that Letty had missed. "You came home."

Letty almost shot back some things about why, how Dom had taken the choice out of her hands. But she looked around the house, saw how many pictures had been taken down as painful reminders, and held the words back.

Mia had grown up hard, and it was about damn time Letty gave up the last of their childhood stupidity to be there.

She could be better than Dom about that.

"Yeah, Mia. I'm home now," Letty promised her.


End file.
